Electro-active lenses generally provide a region of adjustable optical power by changing the refractive index of an electro-active material (e.g., a liquid crystal material) by the application and removal of electrical power. Conventional electro-active lenses and spectacles fail to provide cosmetically acceptable and practical mechanisms for: (a) providing electrical connectivity between controlling electronics and the electro-active lenses, (b) recharging the electro-active lenses, and (c) reducing the weight of components thereof to improve the comfort of the wearer's experience.
Accordingly, what is needed are light-weight, integrated electronic apparatuses for connecting to and controlling electro-active lenses that can be housed in any type of frame in a cosmetically acceptable and easily implantable manner. Furthermore, convenient power charging devices are also needed.